


Pelos olhos de Kyungsoo

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, jongin cego
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Quando duas almas se unem por um só olharE as emoções se exaltam em um só pulsar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Pelos olhos de Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Oláaa, primeiro post aqui.  
> Espero que curtam essa kaisoo fluffy e curtinha <3

O _entardecer_ ganhou um novo significado a partir desse dia. Ouvir uma descrição exata acompanhada com timbre de voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo que você fez se tornar especial. Kyungsoo sempre soube relatar tudo ao seu redor de forma magnífica. Eu não sabia que era devido a sua paixão pela natureza, ou era porque ele queria que eu pudesse imaginar cada pedacinho daquilo que estava sendo descrito.

Ele não sabia, mas eu imaginava tudo o que ele dizia com bastante precisão. E, principalmente, você imagina cada detalhe do seu jeitinho, sempre doce, tímido, carismático, gentil, perfeccionista, preguiçoso e outras infinitas qualidades que você poderia excluir eternamente.

Kyungsoo, pelo menos a cada dois minutos, se preocupe em detalhar tudo o que via. De esquina a esquina ele narrava com emoção ou que seus olhos enxergam. Ele não é importante, tanto que uma vez ele fez questão de enfatizar o que fez por mim não era uma obrigação. Era tudo por amor. Mesmo que ele não tenha percebido, descreva o que estava ocorrendo em nossa volta era agradável para ele, tanto quanto ele imagina ser para mim ao ouvir seus relatos. Soo não estava errado, escutar sua voz me acalmava e fazia com que eu me sentisse infiltrado no meio do dia-a-dia das pessoas e não me fazia ficar isolado no mundo. No fim ele só queria que eu me sentisse confortável.

E foi exatamente o que Kyungsoo fez com aquele relacionamento de fim de tarde. Uma perfeita descrição de como colocar um evento de natureza inexplicável e que não foi possível obter sem a mesma sensação que ele sentiu ao apreciar ou entardecer. Ele disse que “colocar a era como se fosse o céu derramasse sobre o mundo um cesto de borboletas de ouro, gemas de ovos e vidros ardentes ou flamejantes”. 1

Pelo leve toque de nossas mãos entrelaçadas, próximo ao seu corpo, era possível perceber o movimento suave do seu peito quando ele inspirava. “Jongin, nesse momento o sol que toca em nossas peles não chega a um arder, mas a sensação é de que nossas energias são incendiadas.” "São instantes como esse que renovam meu dia." Com esta última frase, posso ter quase certeza de que você pode expressar um leve sorriso no seu horizonte.

"Instantes do entardecer?" pergunte sentindo o calor do sol penetrando na minha pele.

“Instale como os raios de sol em contraste com sua pele, Jongin, renove o meu dia e renove os meus olhos.” Sorri de imediato. Então, sabia como me deixar encabulado. “Os raios de sol estão cobrindo todo o seu corpo, são pequenos feixes de luz iluminando cada centímetro de sua delicada pele”. Com uma outra mão Soo passou seus dedos suavemente sobre o meu braço, fazendo com que meus dedos eriçassem com o toque. “Sua pele é levemente bronzeada, contrastando com seus cabelos iluminados com luz solar”. Sua mão vagamente subiu até estar próximo à minha nuca e seus dedos Ouvidos a brincar com alguns fios do meu cabelo. “Em minha opinião, o melhor cenário depois de _você_.”

Não restavam dúvidas, seus olhos eram perfeitos para minha visão sobre o mundo. Tudo se torna inexplicável pelos olhos de Kyungsoo.


End file.
